Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-6}{8k} + \dfrac{5}{8k}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-6 + 5}{8k}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-1}{8k}$